desperate plea
by Panda Dayo
Summary: tak seharusnya aku berada di hatimu, ―YuuYanhe. AU. Light psychologycal. M for scene. (walau ga yakin)
tak seharusnya aku berada di hatimu, ―YuuYanhe. AU. Light psychologycal. M for scene. (walau ga yakin)

.

.

.

.

Selingkuh.

Kata tabu yang menjadi ancaman dalam keberlangsungan suatu hubungan antara kromosom x dan kromosom y.

Selingkuh ―suatu keadaan dimana salah satu dari laki-laki dan perempuan yang telah menjalin relasi akan mengkhianati pasangannya dengan mencari orang lain sebagai 'teman' berbagi keluh kesahnya yang baru.

Asal tidak ketahuan saja, lagipula itu tidak dilarang, bukan?

* * *

 ** _Desperate Plea_**

 ** _Vocaloid bukanlah punya Panda_**

 ** _Story(c) panda dayo_**

 ** _Bukan untuk ditiru, ambil hikmahnya saja #yha_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Pemuda melirik arloji, terlambat beberapa menit sudah kedatangannya. Kini pacarnya sibuk berbincang dengan pelayan dan memesan menu.

"Kau mau apa, Longya?"

"Sama sepertimu."

"Oh, baiklah. Dua pesanan yang sama."

.

.

Yuu mengacak rambutnya saat tiba di halte. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sial! Seragamnya basah! Ia tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini, huh. Lihat, sekarang semuanya basah!

Yuu menolak mengaku ini salah dirinya.

Hujan masih tampak belum reda. Bus yang biasa membawa Yuu mungkin telah lewat sejam lalu. Ia ke sini hanya untuk berteduh, itu saja.

"Yuu."

Sebenarnya, tidak juga.

Yuu menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis memeluknya dalam dingin. Yuu tidak mengatakan apapun, menikmati sensasi hangat yang lama dirindukannya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau pikir semua golongan crustacea itu seperti tuan krab?"

"Tentu saja, semua kepiting kikir."

"Itu hanya kartun, sayang."

"Siapa yang tahu, sayang."

Longya mencubit gemas ujung hidung Yan He. Membuat kekasihnya memekik kecil sebelum membalas dengan cubitan di pipi,

"Sialan kau, Longya!"

Baru saja Yan He hendak menertawai kekasihnya, pikirannya mendadak buntu akibat melihat dua orang yang berteduh di halte seberang melalui kaca. Namun dengan cepat Yan He mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Hei, sayang, tidak tambah?"

"Nanti aku gemuk bagaimana?"

Tawa itu tak mampu menutupi gemuruh di dadanya.

.

.

.

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Kau mau atau tidak?"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Long_ _―_ _"_

 _"Kau mau mencobanya, kan? Rasa tegang saat kau selingkuh. Kujamin kau takkan mampu."_

 _"Kau menantangku, Matsuzaki?!"_

 _"Yan He, mulai sekarang, kau selingkunganku dan aku selingkuhanmu."_

Menjijikkan, awalnya. Tapi, lama-lama mereka menikmatinya. Terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Jelas mereka masih waras, dan tahu yang mereka lakukan ini salah. Namun tak ada lagi penolakan kala seorang dari mereka menyentuh lawannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka saling menerima.

Apa mereka mulai saling jatuh cinta? Itu pertanyaan sulit. Mereka juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang mereka lakukan hanya menikmati waktu saat tidak bersama pacar masing-masing.

Baiklah, kata selingkuhan memang tak pernah terkesan baik dan rendahan. Tapi itu yang terjadi kini. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengakui bahwa mereka hina ―tentu atas kesadaran pihak terkait.

 _"Kau ada waktu malam ini, Yan He?"_ Telpon Yuu di suatu malam yang cerah.

"Mau apa kau? Meniduriku?"

 _"Bukan. Asal kau tahu aku masih mencintai kekasihku."_

Tentu saja. Yan He juga masih mencintai Longya. Yuu hanyalah pengisi waktu luangnya semata.

"Aku pun demikian. Jadi?"

Yuu mengatakannya dengan jelas,

 _"Aku tidak bisa memilih antara kau dan Iroha."_

"Kembalilah pada kekasih manjamu itu. Aku bisa cari pria lain untuk waktu senggangku." Yan He tak yakin ketika mengatakan ini, tapi jika permainan terlalu jauh begini, pilihan terbaik hanya melepasnya.

 _"Kalau kau memilih siapa? Aku atau pacar Tiongkokmu?"_

"Hei. Tentu saja aku memilih Longya. Otakmu konslet." _Tidak_. Bukan itu yang ingin Yan He katakan. Sejujurnya ia juga bingung. Ia merasa nyaman saat bersama Longya maupun Yuu.

 _"Mungkin saja. Jadi..bolehkah aku_ _―_ _"_

"Hanya sekali ini. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Longya lebih dari ini. Jadi, dimana?"

Yuu senang Yan He cepat mengerti. Anggap saja kenang-kenangan sebelum saling memisahkan diri.

 _"Di rumahku."_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pagi tiba begitu cepat. Yan He masih terbaring lemas di atas ranjang bersama Yuu yang tengah tertidur. Semalam benar-benar seperti pesta perpisahan. Menonton film dan menghabiskan _popcorn_ laiknya pasangan lain yang berada di bioskop ―mereka masih sadar diri untuk tak pergi ke tempat umum berduaan. Hingga berakhir meminum sake dan saling jotos sebelum tertidur di ranjang kamar Yuu.

"Cih..kepalaku pusing.." Dengus Yan He sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasanya masih sedikit berkunang-kunang.

"Yan He.." Kesambet setan apa, Matsuzaki Yuu yang kini memeluknya bak guling.

"Oi! Lepaskan! Kita sudah berakhir! Aku ada janji dengan Longya siang ini!" Pekik Yan He. Ah, sial. _Seberapa kuat tenaga laki-laki ini yang bahkan tak bergerak sesenti pun._

"Sebentar saja, Yan He. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini."

Lalu sedetik kemudian, Yan He mengetahui Yuu tengah menghembuskan nafas di tengkuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yan He. Apa kau juga?"

Yan He tidak menyangkalnya.

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu hingga Yuu beranjak bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Yan He pun mencoba duduk meski sedikit terasa pening.

Hari ini, mereka benar-benar berakhir, ya? Yan He tidak menyangka kebersamaannya dengan Yuu tiga tahun ini tak terasa. Siang ini dia punya janji dengan Longya, jadi ia harus bergegas.

Dengan sempoyongan, ia bangkit, berkaca pada cermin besar Yuu. Ah, ia harus sikat gigi, paling tidak. Penampilannya kusut. Jadi ia menuju ke kamar mandi menyusul Yuu.

"Yuu, aku masuk."

"Lakukan saja."

Yan He mendorong pintu kamar mandi pelan dan mendapati Yuu sedang menikmati acara berendamnya di _bathub_.

"Aku pinjam sikat gigimu, Yuu."

"Gunakan saja."

Yan He berlalu ke wastafel yang terhalang tirai oranye dari sudut penglihatan Yuu. Yuu mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit. Rasanya semua berlalu terlalu cepat. Ah, bagaimanapun mereka memang harus mengakhiri hubungan gelap ini suatu saat.

"Boleh aku ikut mandi?"

Yuu mengijinkannya. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu menanggalkan satu per satu helai pakaiannya dan masuk ke bak yang sama dengannya. Mereka terdiam di masing-masing sisi, menyisakan ruang tengah di antara mereka. Yan He kini tahu satu hal; air hangat bisa meredakan pegal-pegal di punggungnya. Rasanya benar-benar enak.

Sedang Yuu masih merenungkan sesuatu dengan melihat ke atas.

"Kalau aku bilang ingin menikahimu, bagaimana?"

"Meski ingin, aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa, Yan He?"

Yan He menunduk,

"Aku hamil anak Longya." Candanya.

"Kau kejam, aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu." Cibir Yuu.

"Dalam mimpimu."

 _Ya, mimpi._

Selalu saja begini. Pembicaraan mereka selalu berakhir dengan suram, tanpa visi ke depan atau apapun. Pengisi waktu luang yang sangat menjanjikan.

"Kau bilang ada janji siang ini?" Tanya Yuu, membenarkan pandangannya ke arah Yan He.

"Ya. Longya mengajakku kembali ke Tiongkok. Ia ingin melamarku, maka ia perlu berbicara dengan keluargaku."

Yuu tertawa tanpa suara. Benar-benar tidak rela usahanya kandas juga.

"Begitu rupanya. Selamat." Ucapnya tidak rela.

"Aku doakan kau dan Iroha juga." Yan He menyumbang dusta.

"Tidak bisakah hari ini saja kita bersama?" _Apa salahnya berusaha._

"Semalam kita menonton film." _Ia menolak._

"Dari DVD? Hah, terserah apa katamu." _Rautnya benar-benar tampak kecewa._

Yuu memajukan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya berdekatan dengan Yan He. Sedikit banyak air yang keluar dari bak karena ulah Yuu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, mencurigakan.

"Jika kau butuh aku, telpon saja." Dasar lelaki.

"Terima kasih, Matsuzaki Yuu."

Lalu Yuu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yan He. Hanya kecupan lembut, tanpa menuntut ―sebelum dilepaskan kembali. Kemudian ia menangkup kedua pipi Yan He dengan telapak tangannya. Memastikannya agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Apa sekarang kau mencintaiku?"

Yan He tersenyum miring,

"Mungkin."

.

.

Percumbuan berlangsung sedikit lama. Keringat menetes di pelipis, menandakan lelah. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba pergi. Anggap saja hadiah perpisahan. Meski Yuu tahu, takkan bertemu lagi dengan Yan He setelah ini ―kecil prosentase atau bahkan mustahil terjadi.

"Sekarang..ah..katakan...aku atau..ngghh Longya?"

"A-aku tida―khhh tau..hhh..Yuu..hh"

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu jawabannya.

.

.

Awal mula mereka bertemu ketika berada di Todai. Yan He dan Longya adalah murid transfer dari Tiongkok karena mendapat beasiswa. Yan He berada di jurusan lingkungan, sedang Longya mengambil farmasi. Yuu kebetulan satu jurusan dengan Yan He. Saat itu status mereka hanya sebatas teman satu angkatan. Kemudian, Yuu mendengar kabar bahwa Longya menyatakan perasaannya pada Yan He ―Iroha adalah sumber terpercaya untuk hal-hal terkini. Selain posisinya sebagai ketua klub jurnalistik di kampus, ia juga perempuan. Kalian tahu maksudku, kan?

Yuu diam-diam menumbuhkan perasaannya pada Yan He―walau ia telah berpacaran dengan Iroha sejak SMA. Yan He adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka kalah dari orang lain. Yuu menyusun siasat, bagaimana agar ia bersama Yan He.

Meski caranya salah. Benar-benar salah.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Longya."

Longya tersenyum riang, "Ah, aku juga baru sampai, kok! Eh, siapa laki-laki itu?" Longya menunjuk pada seorang lelaki di samping Yan He.

"Ah, dia temanku di jurusan yang sama. Kami kebetulan bertemu tadi. Namanya Matsuzaki Yuu. Matsuzaki-san ini Yuezheng Longya, kekasihku."

 _Bukan, dia selingkuhanku._

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Yuu membungkuk sopan, singkat.

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Sahut Longya, melakukan hal serupa.

Kemudian ada pengumuman keberangkatan jadwal penerbangan selanjutnya. Dua puluh menit lagi. Longya meraih tangan Yan He dan menggandengnya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Matsuzaki-san."

Yan He sedikit melirik. Yuu hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Ia tersenyum ―tidak, ia menyeringai.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
